custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Prototype
Prototype was a Dark Hunter known to have been formed in an experimental fusion between a Toa of Earth and a Toa of Fire. Biography Early Life Originally comprised of two unique beings, "Prototype" first came to existence some time after the Great Disruption, when a Dark Hunter acquired the Spear of Fusion and used it to permanently fuse a Toa of Earth and a Toa of Fire. Driven mad by the unstable transformation, the resulting amalgamated being fled from his village in a frenzied rampage and took shelter in a nearby jungle. Several years later, a group of Dark Hunters recovered "Prototype" in a wounded state. Electing to bring him back to Odina, the Dark Hunters presented "Prototype" before The Shadowed One, who saw potential in his new-found hatred of Matoran. Seeking an allegiance after being rejected by his village, "Prototype" came to readily serve The Shadowed One in his composite mercenary guild, unaware of the role the Dark Hunters had played in his creation. Dark Hunters Subjected to a number of experiments after his acceptance into the organization, Dark Hunter scientists would later study "Prototype" in a laboratory, determining that he possessed the vestiges of Elemental Earth and Fire capabilities, but that his mental state prevented him from fully accessing either Elemental discipline. "Prototype" was then fitted with especially durable armor to house his weaker organic components. Owing to his reduced mental capacity, "Prototype" was often kept on Odina and given simple operations, usually accompanying more intelligent Dark Hunters as added muscle. Occasionally, The Shadowed One would commission "Prototype" to battle new recruits, prompting them to come up with new and imaginative ways of incapacitating him in order to gain admittance into the organization. By the time of the Great Cataclysm, the total Dark Hunter population had begun to see drastic increase in size, with members of the organization growing more experienced and with The Shadowed One constantly searching for new potential in his ranks. Having proved himself an especially capable saboteur, "Prototype" came to be involved in the front lines of numerous Dark Hunter offensives, destroying Rahkshi squadrons with his brute strength and inconveniencing numerous members of the Makuta species. With the Matoran Universe running on auxiliary power and the Brotherhood of Makuta now in a prime position of power, "Prototype" spent the majority of the Dark Times engaged in espionage operations. Abilities and Traits Driven insane by the experimental fusion that formed him, "Prototype" possesses only the vestiges of a coherent personality, proving himself highly erratic and inconstant. Despite this, "Prototype" retains a limited control over his Elemental Powers, enabling him to manipulate Fire and Earth to a limited degree. Upon his indoctrination into the Dark Hunter organization, "Prototype" was issued with a sophisticated type of exomorphic armor designed to increase his natural endurance and house his delicate organic composition. Aside from his impressive brute strength, "Prototype" relies primarily upon his Claws, which consist of triple-bladed capable of channeling his Elemental Powers whilst functioning as effective melee weapons. "Prototype" wears a unique Kanohi, which was formed as a result of his fusion. It is assumed that this Kanohi bears the traits of both the component Kanohi worn by his progenitors though it is doubtful that "Prototype" is able to access its powers. Appearances To Be Added Category:Dark Hunters Category:Toa of Fire Category:Toa of Earth